Surrender
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: She hated it. She couldn't stand it. She had always been the one in control, but whenever he kissed her he was the one in control. And she hated it, she hated him for it. Rocketshippy


I Surrender

'This is all your fault, James!' Jessie shouted at him.

'How was it my fault?'

And this was how it started. Every time they blasted off. Jessie would blame James, James would blame Jessie. Jessie would whack him with a mallet, and they would both blame Meowth.

That was how it happened.

But of late, James had tried a different tactic before he could be smacked with the mallet.

'You should have made the rope stronger so the twerps Bulbasaur couldn't cut it!'

'Well I didn't see you electric proofing the cage very well!'

So Jessie pulled out her mallet, and went to whack him with it- hoping that today would be different, and she would actually get to smack him.

James dodged and captured her lips with his.

_Damn._

She hated it. She couldn't stand it. She had always been the one in control, but whenever he kissed her _he _was the one in control. And she hated it, she hated him for it.

'I really hate you, you know that.' She snarled, pulling away.

'Of course.' James agreed, knowing very well she didn't _really _hate him.

Jessie stalked off into the woods, alone. She left her idiot partners to set up the tent- if they could manage it. While she walked off to sulk.

Jessie was quite good at sulking, it was one of her specialties.

She cursed as she kicked a rock. She hated him. She hated him with everything that she was. How she could have gone so quickly from being in complete control, to completely melting at the touch of his lips. She needed to get a grip on herself- he was James! James that she had known for almost as long as she could remember! James that had been her _best friend_! So why was she reacting like this?

And more importantly, why did he keep kissing her?

Probably to annoy her. And to escape her mallet of course, but still- they were best friends and they had a completely platonic relationship, they always had.

And she never gave him permission to kiss her. She never gave him permission to take control for a change. She most certainly never gave him permission to make her feel this way, to make her lose all desire to hit him the second their lips connected, to make her angrier than she already usually was.

And that was his fault; that she was angrier than usual. But he didn't mind that she took her anger out on him, because all he had to do was place his ridiculously soft damned lips on hers, and he had her.

Maybe he wasn't being such an idiot, after all, this was how he had managed to escape Jessie's wrath for a few weeks now.

But she made her decision there and then that she would push him away next time. She _wouldn't _kiss him back. She would hit him with that mallet if it killed her.

{xxx}

'Jessie?' She heard a voice calling through the woods. 'Dinner's ready!' The voice continued to call, getting closer and closer. _His voice._

He saw her, and smiled, walking over to his partner.

'There you are. I've been looking for you.' He said softly.

'So I'd gathered.' She replied rather coldly.

'I'm sorry, Jessie. Really I am.'

'No you're not. You don't know how angry you make me, how much I hate you, how much I want you to stop.'

'I'm not doing anything.'

'You are, and you know it.' She growled.

She saw it coming before it happened, she wouldn't fall for it this time. She wouldn't fall for the warm arm snaking around her waist. She wouldn't fall for the soft hand on her neck. She wouldn't fall for the lips that would be descending on hers at any moment.

She turned her head. But James didn't mind, he kissed her cheek a few times, before planting gentle kisses down her neck.

'James...'

'Mm?'

'Stop, please.' He could hear the desperation in her quiet voice, and so he did.

He turned her head, so she was looking at him. 'I'm sorry.'

'You're not.'

'I am. I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable.'

'It's not that, it's just...' She trailed off. 'Complicated.' She finished.

She wanted more than anything to give in to him, to be back in his arms, to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to surrender.

And so she did.

She surrendered because he was _James._

She surrendered because it _was _complicated.

She surrendered because she was sick of trying to work things out in her head.

And that was when Jessie began to question that perfect platonic relationship they had.

**A/N: I know... I wrote this years ago and its crappy and it made me cringe reading it and its sooo out of character is unreal, but oh well. Ive been without a computer for ages so I want to post stufffffff!**

**Reviews are appreciated despite the fics crappyness.**


End file.
